


Cravings

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, weird food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Written to fill this prompt:"I just want dean to have the weirdest cravings ever since he and roman found out that deano boy is pregnant ...and when I say weird , I mean weird , chocolate and pickles along with a strawberry milkshake at 4am , waking up the big dog , and roman doing everything in his power to fulfill his beloved one desires, especially is the prize is covering dean BIG belly with kisses and make him giggle."





	Cravings

He had vomited uncontrollably for several minutes, horror obvious on his face as he stared up at Roman with tearsoaked eyes and a forlorn expression.

“S-Somethin’ ain’t right, big dog...” He had managed to choke out once the heaving stopped, Roman passing him a few glasses of water to chug down.

His hands shook as Roman held him tight. “Hey, hey, babe…it’s okay. Look, you’re shaking…why don’t we get you to the hospital so we can figure out what’s going on, alright?” He kissed him and managed not to make a face at the reminiscent flavoring of last night’s lasagna upchucked. Dean nodded slowly, more fear in those blue eyes than Roman had seen in a long time and hoped he’d never see again.

+

“Congratulations!” The nurse’s grin was too wide as Dean stared up in confusion, eyebrows knitting together. “You’re about three weeks along your pregnancy!”

“What?!” Was said in unison, Dean staring at Roman with wide, sad eyes as Roman gawked with his mouth wide open.

The nurse quickly excused herself, leaving the two in the examination room alone, Dean’s eyes starting to bubble over. Roman held him close, kissing him on the forehead, his own eyes damp as well.

“Ro…how can I be…w-we’re always safe, always, man, I…t-they said the chances of me getting knocked up were next ta none…” Roman wiped a few tears away, rocking Dean slightly. 

“It’s out little miracle…” Roman breathes out, shaking. “Dean…do you want to have this baby? Because, I…I’d be honored to have it with you.” Roman spoke slowly and carefully, looking for any sign of opposition or disgusting, but instead Dean clung to him with a vicelike grip.

“’d love to have this baby with you, big dog.”

+

The mood swings hit Dean like a semi. One minute he was screaming at Roman for forgetting to take the trash out, next he was crying at how cute the neighbor’s dog was, and then by evening he was pushing Roman against the nearest flat surface, bouncing up and down on his cock as if it was the only thing on his mind.

Roman took it all with a grain of salt, indulging Dean with numerous apologies, tissues, and erections. It was manageable, but what took Roman more by surprise was the cravings.

For a while Dean just fixated on spaghetti. He ate it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even for dessert and a midnight snack, for the first two months it was just spaghetti. Then it evolved to chicken parmesan, and then stuffed shells. Roman indulged all of it, cooking up a storm.

Even with all this in mind, with them having worked out a formula through Dean’s carb craves and mood swings, the pregnancy decided to surprise them again.

“R-Roman! Rome….” He shook Roman repeatedly at 2am, nearly hysterical. “…please…need…”

“B-Babe, what…oh, baby.” Roman kissed him quickly, holding him close. It wasn’t uncommon for Dean to need a quickie in the middle of the night, although Roman could sense this was a different kind of needy. “What is it?”

“I need chocolate syrup…”

“Oh, okay…” He shifted to get out of bed, not bothering putting any clothes on as he went to make his way out of their bedroom to the kitchen.

“…AND PICKLES!” Dean yelled after him quickly, before hugging Roman’s pillow close.

Fortunately they had both pickles and chocolate syrup in the kitchen and Roman debated for about 30 secs on how to present the questionable snack to Dean before he gave up and simply brought full containers of both up into their bedroom.

He loved Dean, from the bottom of his heart, and was overjoyed to share his life with him. But he could not help the grimace as Dean shoveled pickles into his mouth instantly, squirting chocolate syrup into his mouth as he munched and crunched on the dill-flavored delicacies. 

Before Roman could make it back to his side of the bed, Dean groped his bare ass, giving it a tight squeeze. “Not so fast, big dog…mama wants this dick…” He then proceeded to stroke Roman’s length ever so slowly.

“Okay, okay…” Roman chuckled, sliding on top of Dean. “…b-but no kissing until the pickle-chocolate breath is gone.”

“Deal.”

+

The cravings only got more bizarre and more bizarre the more swollen Dean got. Peach sherbet with bell peppers for lunch, grilled cheese with strawberry jam for dinner, and a salami sandwich with chopped up licorice pieces for a midnight snack.

Roman prepared it all, grimacing and staring in disgust as Dean ate each revolting combination as if it was some exquisite delicacy cooked by the finest chefs of the world. It just…grossed Roman out, to the point where he would rub Dean’s feet at every meal, even on the odd day when they weren’t achy or swollen, just so he could avoid his lover’s consumption choices.

The strange thing about it was that Roman didn’t even realize he was doing what he did and thought everything was as smooth and normal as could be in their situation. That was, of course, until Dean caught on.

+

“You think ‘m gross!” Dean sobbed out as Roman placed a platter of strawberries, mayo, and hot sauce bedside, unable to hide his grimace as Dean had reached over to start eating.

“What? No, baby…you’re beautiful…so sexy and glowing…”

“It’s bad enough ‘m FAT!” Dean spit out with so much venom Roman almost recoiled.

“Not fat, love, j-just pregnant…” Roman peeped out, almost regretting it instantly as Dean scowled at him.

“Now my head looks like a basketball and R-Romie won’t even feed me anymore….” He hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and his tummy with another.

Roman reminisced back to before…when he would feed Dean forks full pasta, loving the way his lover’s fastly rounding face expanded even more, grin wide for as he devoured each meal.

And Dean continued to eat everything Roman prepared him with that same enthusiasm, happily swallowing any given gross combination to give their baby, their little miracle, just the right sustenance to be ‘a shining example of good health’ as the doctor said at their last checkup.

Oh, how could Roman had been so blind? He gently pulled Dean’s hand away from his eyes, kissing both soft cheeks and laying his freed hand on Dean’s stomach, rubbing slowly. “I’m so sorry, love…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…I’m so goddamn proud of you…so strong and fucking beautiful, carrying our child with all the aches, pains, and cravings. Oh, I love you so much.” He scooted closer to Dean, taking the platter and dunking the strawberries in mayo, pouring hot sauce over it and slipping it into Dean’s mouth, much to Dean’s pleasant surprise, as he hungrily licking all the remnants of hot sauce, mayo, and strawberry juice from Roman’s fingers.

He ate the entire damn platter and Roman managed to not grimace once, much too focused on how much his lover was glowing, and how he’d rub his own tummy in slow circles, memorizing the motions so he could mimic them later.

Just as he placed the platter back on the nightstand, Dean breathed out a soft “Oh”, smiling up at Roman with wet eyes. “H-He’s kickin’…oh, damn…” Dean pushed his shirt up as far as he could over his stomach for Roman, bellybutton and the just slightest of movements visible.

Roman gasped, encasing Dean’s stomach as much as he could, eyes widening as he felt another soft kick. “O-Oh God…our baby, our boy…” Tears fell easily then, Dean gently butting his head against Roman’s.

“Yes, oh, Romie…our baby…” Roman leant down then, giving kiss after kiss over each dip and crevice of Dean’s bloated stomach, singing praises as Dean giggled and squirmed with glee.

“I’m just so happy, so lucky and blessed that I have you two…” They kissed passionately then, strawberry-mayo-hot sauce breath be damned.


End file.
